


somebody to die for

by badwolfkaily



Series: Villanelle Whump Series [7]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Villanelle Whump, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: For whumptober day #7.Prompt No 7. I’VE GOT YOUSupport | Carrying | Enemy to CaretakerVillanelle has an emotional breakdown, Eve is there to support her through it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Villanelle Whump Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	somebody to die for

Here they were in Eve’s apartment, neither of them could walk away from the other. Eve had other ideas on how the rest of the night could go, Villanelle having an emotional breakdown was not on that list.

Eve sat on the edge of her bed as she watched Villanelle pace, lost in thought and on the verge of tears.

“Villanelle, are you alright?”

The blonde ran a hand through her loose hair and took a deep breath as she stopped and looked at Eve like she was looking at her for the first time. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Eve. I’ve never felt this before.”

“Felt like what?”

Villanelle sat on the ground in front of Eve’s bed, her back resting against it, her head looking up at the ceiling.

She sighed, “Like the volume is turned up on everything. It hurts, everything hurts. I just want everything to stop. I’m broken, Eve,” she choked out a sob.

Eve just nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

“I’ve killed so many people, Eve….I wanted to kill you too….I killed my mama. She deserved it though, she gave me this darkness. And now I’m broken. I don’t want to be broken. I don’t want to work for the Twelve anymore. I’m never going to make it out alive, Eve. They could come after you too Eve, to get to me, they could…but Eve, I’d die for you. If that meant they’d leave you alone.”

At this point Villanelle was sobbing and clutching at Eve’s pant legs, tears in Eve’s own eyes. It took a moment for Villanelle’s words to sink before Eve was hugging Villanelle to her, whispering words to calm her down.

Eve pried her grip away causing Villanelle to whimper out, dropping to the floor right next to the emotionally devastated blonde. She pulled her into her arms, the blonde resting in her lap, her face pressed into her neck.

Silence continued between them for a few minutes before Eve cleared her throat, “Dying is easy. I want you to live for me. Live. We’ll get through this. It’s not going to be easy. And I can’t give you all that chic shit you love. But I can give you somebody to watch movies with, somebody to come home to, somebody to have meals with, somebody to go to sleep with and somebody to wake up to in the morning. If that’s what you want. It’s not going to be easy. We could both die. But for now let's just worry about living.”

Villanelle’s voice cracked as she spoke into Eve’s neck, “Eve, do I even deserve….?”

“Do either of us really? All we can do is try to atone for what we’ve done, save another life, help someone. Let’s start with saving your life. I don’t know if I could live without you anymore. So you have to live. Live for me and live for yourself, please?”

Villanelle held her closer, “Okay, Eve, I’ll try.”


End file.
